Daughter of Chaos
by JinxTheKid13
Summary: Electra, or Ellie, Collins was abandoned by her mother when she was 1 and has lived with her dad ever since. One day when she was 6 she was enrolled into Talcott Mountain Academy, and she didn't even apply! Now she is 17 and has tried to forget her past but all her painful memories come back when she meets Percy Jackson, the idiot, and Nico di Angelo, the most cutest boy EVER!
1. Chapter 1

"I assure you sir. Your daughter will be safe and sound here. No need to worry." The man said, twiddling with his thick black mustache.

I pressed my eye on the keyhole a little harder. There was something off about this guy. I just know it. He was just to... perfect. No. This day has been to perfect. I mean seriously.

First I win a free scholarship to a school that I didn't even apply for. Then how my dad got a new house just off campus. Oh! And the way this guy seemed to have an evil smirk under his mustache. It was just too unbelievable!

Ya see. My dad and I are, well, not as fortunate as others are. We kinda roam around. We'd stay with family, that is. If we had any. Its just me and him now. I never knew my mom. She left us when I was one. My dad stayed though. He loves me so much. And I love him too.

That's why I'm spying on them. To make sure this guy doesn't pull a fast one on us. I may be only 6 in age but I have razor sharp senses.

"Alright. But, if I WERE to need to see my daughter I could right." My father said, a little bit of his southern accent seeping out.

The man nodded. "But we do have a strict no cell phone policy here, I'll have you know."

"Oh?" dad said.

"Yes. Well. You best be off to get yourselves packed and ready for tomorrow." He smiled. My father got out of his chair.

I ran from the door and to the tall potted plant across the hall.

The door opened and my dad stepped out. The door closed and without even looking at me he said, "Ellie. You can come out now." I sighed and slowly came out.

"Sorry Papa. I was just worried for you that's all." I said, feeling embarrassed. He sighed.

"I know sweetie. But you need to stop this spying. One day it won't end well for you." He walked over to me and knelt down. My papa was a very tall man. About 6 feet. Maybe taller. He had salt and pepper hair that was a little shaggy by my standards. But he was still kinda handsome.

I sighed. "You always say that Papa."

"Ah. And I always mean it." He stood and extended his hand to me. "Now why don't we get home?" He said. I shook my head yes and took his hand.

We walked out of the school and to the new house to unpack our stuff from our "travelings".

As I looked at Papa I sighed and whispered under my breath, "This is going to be good for me. For us. Right?"

********* 11 years later *********

"Miss. Collins?" My teacher said, disrupting me from my daydream.

I looked over at him. He was a older man with deep golden brown hair with a scraggly beard to match. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red overcoat. And, as always, I couldn't see his pants because of the blue woolen blanket he wore on his lap. The poor man. Paralyzed from the waist down. Has to wheel that wheelchair around all day. I imagine it must be quite heavy.

He wheeled over to me and rested a tan arm on my desk and looked at me with his brown eyes that seemed to glass over with years of untold stories.

"What Mr. Brunner?" I said. Staring him down. My intensely blue eyes locked on his.

"If you have enough time to daydream about boys and what to wear then perhaps you'd like to share with the class what is the myth of Eris and the Golden Apple is. Hm?"

I sighed. "The Golden Apple of Discord was inscribed "to the fairest" and tossed in the midst of the festivities at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis by the the goddess Eris, thus sparking a vanity-fueled dispute between Hera, Athena and Aphrodite that eventually led to the Trojan War. Thus, the "apple of discord" is used to signify the core, kernel, or crux of an argument, or a small matter that could lead to a bigger dispute." I looked to my class mates then to Mr. Brunner and smiled sweetly. "Right Mr. Brunner."

He smiled at me. "Yes. Good job Miss. Collins." He said. Turned, and went back to his desk. "Now students. I will be needing you to get a parent's signature on this permission slip for the school field trip to the Butler-McCook House & Gardens tomorrow." Most of the class groaned but, of course, my BGF (Best Guy Friend) Grover leans over to me and says, "Oh, I just LOVE gardens." And I just rolled my eyes. Grover was such a green bean. He loved plants and he was as thin as a bean. Thus he's a green bean.

I never call him that but that's what I think of when I think of him. I looked at him and said. "I know you just LOVE gardens. But I might not be able to go." His face slumped into a frown. "Why?"

"My dad's going to go to a doctor's appointment and so I'll need to take care of Shady for the day."

"Is that even allowed?"

"My dad gave them a note and everything about him being my responsibility." I shrugged. "I'll just ask if I can bring her along with me."

Grover looked over at Mr. Brunner. "I think you should ask after class." He said, and I know why. It was because he was talking to Sinthia Todds, or Miss. Prissy-Pants.

She was the most big headed, evil, crude person I've EVER met. I mean her dad's some kind of business mobile king, or something, and has hated me since the moment I walked through the doors of Talcott Mountain Academy.

The bell rang and I walked up to Mr. Brunner and cleared my throat. "Yes?" He said, not looking up at me.

"I have a question about the field trip." I said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He looked up and took of his reading glasses.

"My father will be getting a check-up at the doctor's and I was wondering if I could take Shady with me on the field trip."

"Hmmm," He looked down and put his hands on his chin. He looked up. "I don't see why not."

I squealed and hugged him. "Thank you Mr. B! You're the best!" I said and ran out of the room and immediately slammed into something and feel to the floor. 'OWWWW!' I thought and rubbed my head. I looked up to see a hand outstretched to me. I took it and stood up. I looked at the face of the person. A boy. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a deeply embedded tan.

He smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you." He was obviously older than me. Maybe early 20's.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I let go of his hand.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Oh. I'm Percy, by the way." he said.

"I'm Electra. But all my friends call me Ellie."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ellie." he walked into the classroom. I watched him close the door.

That's when I decided I should see just what he and Mr. B were doing.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened to their voices.

"So you think she'll be targeted at the garden?" Percy asked.

"I'm almost certain of it." I heard Mr. B say.

"I see. Well, any lead as to who her mother is?"

"No. Not yet."

"Alright. Has Grover gotten any good information? Something we could use?"

"Well. She'll be bringing her dog to gardens, Shady I think she's called."

"Ok. Well I find Grover and see what else he can tell me."

"Alright. You may leave."

At those words I hurried to the nearest pillar in the hallway and thought, 'What do they want with... me?'


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the gravel driveway to my dad's house I was still thinking about this Percy person.

How did he know Mr. B? And what could possibly want to attack me?

As I came up to the house my dad walked out to greet me. "Hey Sweetie!" He said, smiling brightly. I smiled back. "Hi Papa."

His face twisted into pain and staggered a bit. Luckily I got to him in time. "Papa." I said worriedly. "You know to use your cane. It's not safe for you to walk without help." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "I don't want you to leave too."

He sighed. "I know Electra. I didn't mean to scare you so badly." I smiled and took him inside and laid him on the couch. He fell asleep in no time. I looked at him and a silent tear trickled down my cheek. I wiped it from my face.

He never calls me Electra except for when he's really serious. I walked into the kitchen and put my bag on the table.

I went up stairs and went to my room. Once in I removed my stupid school uniform (pic is the cover of book) and wrapped a towel around me to get to the bathroom. I hopped in and then out super quick and put on a black tank top, light purple top that I tightened with a tan ribbon. And then I put on a black flowy skirt and a pair of black flats.

I looked at my dad. Fast asleep. I slipped out the door and walked down the pathway again. His naps usually last 2 hours so I had plenty of time to take a quick walk.

I went the school and sat in the garden they had in back. There was a stone bench that was hidden away in the shadow of a tree. And the fountain seems to shine like silver. I come here quite often. Its peaceful. Quiet. So...

I heard a scream and a someone or something hit a bush. I got up and went to see what it was. I saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bush. I giggled a bit as the figure sat up and rubbed his head of black hair. I extended my arm to him. "Do you need a hand?" I said, trying not to laugh. The boy took my hand and stood. He was taller than me by like 2 inches and was wearing all black. The only thing not black was a dark tan aviator jacket. He had a medium build and was super cute.

"Thanks." He said, smiling and let go of my hand. "No problem." I said. As he was dusting off his pants I asked, "By the way. What happened to you?" He looked up and said, "I was skateboarding and crashed into the bush."

"Then where is you skateboard?"

"Stuck in that bush. I think."

"You think?" I smiled a bit. "We let's cheek shall we?"

I walked to the bush and looked in. I saw something and picked it out. I turned to look at him. He had gotten closer to the point where we were a foot or so a part. I held out the board. "Here." I said, blushing a bit. He smirked. "Thanks." He took the board and started to walk away when I said, "My name is Electra by the way." He turned, still smirking. "Nico." Is all he said before he hopped on his board and speed away.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in and then mentally slapped myself.

How could I have been so stupid. I mean SERIOUSLY! I was so... I don't think there are even words to describe it. And he was just so... so... perfect. His midnight hair. His pale skin. Just like mine. But his eyes! They were like two black holes that seemed to suck you in.

I sighed. I started to walk home. Papa was probably awake and I had dinner to make for him.

**Nico's POV before the crash**

Stupid Percy. How am I supposed to find one out of a million girls? It's not like I have a magic find-a-demigod wand or something.

At least Grover gave me a picture of her. She was actually pretty cute in it. Her black hair in two braids. Her mouth wide with a sparkling smile. Her milky white skin seemed to shimmer like fresh snow. She had been holding a bouquet of red roses and she was wearing a Dorothy costume. On the top it said "STARING" so my guess was she was the star of the school play. I bet she was great.

I shook my head. 'Stop thinking about it!' I thought to myself.

That's when I saw a flash of something shiny. "What the..." Was all I could say before CRASH. I screamed. I landed into the stupid bush.

When I came out I rubbed my head. And then I saw a hand stretched out to me. And connected to that hand was... THE GIRL!

"Do you need a hand?" she said, trying not to laugh. I took her hand and stood. I was taller than her by like 2 inches. "Thanks." I said, smiling. I let go of my hand. "No problem." she said. As I was dusting off my pants she asked, "By the way. What happened to you?" I looked up and said, "I was skateboarding and crashed into the bush."

"Then where is you skateboard?"

"Stuck in that bush. I think."

"You think?" She smiled a bit. "We let's cheek shall we?"

She walked to the bush and looked in. She was so hot. I could hardly resist to check her out from the back. She turned to look at me. Without realizing it I had gotten closer to the point where we were a foot or so a part. She held out the board. "Here." She said, blushing a bit. I smirked. "Thanks." I took the board and started to walk away when she said, "My name is Electra by the way." I turned, still smirking. "Nico." Is all I said before he hopped on his board and speed away.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in and then mentally slapped myself.

'Why didn't I ask her out?! She obviously thought I was hot. I am so STUPID!'

**Electra's POV at home**

Papa was still sound asleep when I came back. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out eggs and cheese.

I cracked two eggs and put some cheese into the mixing bowl. Next I put them in the pan, cooked them, spread cheese on top, microwaved them and wala. We have cheesy eggs!

I went over to Papa and lightly nudged him. "Papa. Papa. It's almost time for me to get back to my dorm."

He opened his eyes and yawned. "What's that smell?"

"I made you something to eat before I go. By the way. Could you sigh this for me? Please."

He sighed it and said, "Oh Electra. Thank you. I wish you could stay longer."

"I know Papa. But Mr. Drak would never allow it. Now. You eat and then get some sleep. Good-bye Papa."

"Goodbye my golden apple."

When I left I smiled. Golden Apple is my little pet name because when I was little, and even now, have allways loved the myth of it. I just feel so... attached to it somehow.

I wonder why.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to my dorm I dropped my bag on my desk, put on my black shorts and my and crawled into bed.

I yawned. 'I wonder if I'll ever see that Nico boy again,' I thought. 'I hope so.'

I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

***Dream***

It was dark. I could see but just barely. It seemed like I was in a cabin of sorts. I could feel the cold wooden floors beneath my bare feet. "Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed. I asked again. "Hello?" This time I got a response, but it wasn't for me.

"Hello my son. What brings you here?" A deep unpleasant voice said. I saw a light and as it started to grow I saw a figure. He had albino white skin, intense black eyes that seemed be the eyes of a genius or a madman, and shoulder-length black hair and beard. He wore black silk robes with souls threaded into the cloth. He sat on a throne of skulls. I shuddered.

"You know why I'm here." I voice said behind me. I turned and gasped. It was Nico!

"Ah, yes. You've located the girl then?"

"Of course I have. I'm even being deployed into her school."

"Splendid. Now, remember that I'm counting on you to get more intel. Her mother will destroy me if I don't."

"Are you scared father?" A smirk played on Nico's face.

The man bolted upright. "Of course not!" He yelled, then he put his hand on his forehead and said, "But her mother just gives me a splitting headache."

Nico laughed. "I see."

"Well if you see then what are you still standing there for? Go find her!" His father yelled. Nico nodded and disappeared. Hades slumped into his chair as a feminine laugh came from behind him.

"My, my, my, Hades. That son of yours just may a thing for my daughter." A woman stepped out from the shadows. She had straight black hair with red highlights. Her eyes as red as crimson. Her dress was the color of fresh blood and was embroidered with golden thread.

"Eris. You know I hate it when you come in unannounced."

I gasped. These are... are... REAL GODS?!

"Awww, did I make little Hades agree?" Eris said in a baby talk way.

Hades' head whipped around and he stood up. "How dare you make fun of me. In my own realm no less!"

"Oh keep your robe on. I'm here on official business, and remember. You don't want to make me angry." Eris said as she picked up a fallen skull and when she blew on it the whole thing turned to dust and blew away. Hades gulped.

"Yes, well. What is it you want?"

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Yes. Nico has found her."

"Good. Tell him to take her to that camp. I want her safe."

"Understood miss."

As Eris started to walk away she turned back.

"If you screw this up I will crush your skull. Again." Hades gulped at those words and nodded.

I bolted in bed.

I'd had strange dreams before, but that was just scary.

I just hope it wasn't real.

***Nico's POV at school***

God, whoever said uniforms were a good idea should be dug up shot then buried again.

'The white shirts, black pants, and red and green ties are just awful! I mean of all the places!' I thought. I looked up and saw a girl right in my path. 'Oh crap.'

"Hey, look out!" I shouted. She turned to see what was happening, but by the time she realized it, it was too late. We crashed. Hard. I looked down at the girl. And of course, it was her, Electra. When I guess she realized who I was she laughed. "Oh hey Nico." She looked down at my uniform. "Since when do you go here?" I helped her up. "I start today." I said. "Well, since you almost killed me I think you owe me." I smiled. "Naturally. So what can I do for you milady?" I did a cheesy "prince" bow, which got a cute giggle out of her.

"Can I see you schedule?" I rummaged in my pocket. When I found it I gave it to her. Her eyes scanned over the paper. "How strange." she muttered. "What?" I asked, trying to sound convincing. I knew that Chiron would pull some strings so I would be, "You're in all my classes."

"Really?" I said, still playing along. She handed me back the paper. "Well. I know how you can make it up for almost killing me." She got an evil smile on her face. "What?" I said, a little nervously. "You have to let me show you around." I wasn't surprised. She obviously liked me. "Well, I guess I could do that."

"Good." she started walking away, then turned, "Well come on."

"Oh, right."

***Electa's POV- Later that day***

It was a long day but Nico made it so much better. As we walked into our last class, history with Mr. B, I remembered tomorrow was field trip day. 'Great. How can I be near Nico with Shady running about tomorrow.' I sighed and sat nexted to Grover and Nico took the seat behind me. "Hey Grover. This is Nico." I said, pointing to Nico. They exchanged greetings and then Mr. B came into the room. "Good morning students." He seemed very overly happy today. "Since we have a new student today I thought he could collect the field trip slips and we all could have a relax day. So Mr. di Angelo do you mind collecting the slips." If anyone from outside the school had heard Mr. B they would have thought he was asking, but we all knew that's never the case and he never gives friendly suggestions. "Sure Mr. B." As he got up and went collecting Grover leaned over and said, "So when are you going to ask him out?" I blushed, "It's that obvious?"

He gave me a 'ya think' kinda look. "You were practically drooling on him when you walked in." I slightly gasped, "Do you think he noticed?"

"Nah. I think he was too busy drooling on you too noticed." I gave a shocked squeal. "Don't say that! He barely knows I exist." I sighed. "Electra?" I jumped at the sound of Nico's deep voice.

I looked up and handed him the slip but never lost eye contact. They just seemed to suck me in. Like two beautiful, black holes. And could SWORN that as he went to the next row he winked at me.

Naturally I did any girl would do. Freak out. "Grover! Did you see that?! He winked at me!"

"Yeah but-"

Grover was interrupted by the crackling from the intercom speaker. "Can Miss Collins please come down to the office?" Mr. B slightly scowled and said, "I'll send her down." Grover looked at me worriedly. "I'll be fine." I whispered before getting up and leaving the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The halls were almost completely deserted except for a few kids that were ditching class making out at their lockers. With every step I grew more and more anxious. I rarely ever get in trouble. I mean sure I get in trouble sometimes but not recently! Oh! I bet it'll be about papa or my grades or, or, I don't know!

When I had finally made it to the office my hands were shaking. "Have a seat Electra. Mr. Drak will see you in a moment." Mr. Ladon, the secretary, said. Not a minute after did he say that did Mr. Drak's dark voice boom, "Send Miss. Collins in." I practically jumped when he said my name.

I took the seat across from his desk, fidgeting with my skirt. "Miss. Collins, your father has left a, 'dog' in your keep when he is unable to care for it?" That was a fancy way of saying it but I nodded anyways. "Then Miss. Collins your dog has been place in your dorm room. I should advise you to go now and pick it up."

"Yes sir." I started to get up but Mr. Drak stopped me. "And Miss Collins, I hope your father feels better. You are now dismissed." He didn't have to tell me twice.

When I had finally made it up the three flights of stairs(Yes we don't have elevators) I flung open my door only to have a small saint bernard tackle me to the ground. "Shady! Stop it!" I laughed. "Let's get you all leashed up so I can get back to class." I started rummaging through my things and finally found the black collar/leash that came with him. "Come on Shady! I have some friends for you to meet!" I say as I slip on the collar. But just before I left I noticed a small, shiny box. "What's this?" There was I note attached. It read: 'My sweet little darling. For you I give the most important thing you'll need. Use it well. - Mom' I was so happy. Mom has always given me a birthday present but It's never been sent to my room. I open the box. Inside the box was a ring made of some sort of black metal (Stygian Iron) with a blood red ruby at either side and a golden apple in the middle. It was so beautiful. I slipped it on my right ring finger and left my dorm.

***Nico's POV***

"Grover. What do you think she was called in for? Do you think Drak and Ladon have made their move?" I said as we walked down the steps. "Nah. I think they're just trying to spook us. Keep us on edge. Besides, I think we both know why you're freaking out."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you like her." He gave a smirk, and when I opened my mouth to give a few choice words I heard someone yell, "Shady! Come back!" When I turned to see just who Shady was I was smacked to the ground by something big and slobbery. "Nico! Nico, are you okay?!" With my head throbbing I opened my eyes to see a saint bernard puppy on top of me. Once I had gotten him off I said. "I take that that's Shady?" Electra blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess he saw Grover and you and just bolted." She picked up the puppy and bounced him, as if he were a baby. "Well I gotta go. Oh and Happy Birthday!" Gover said, as he walked away. "Thanks!" Electra shouted.

When she turned to me she was smiling ear to ear. "Nico would you like to co-"

"Well, look what the dog dragged in." Electra's face fell as we turned to see three girls coming our way. They were all blond, thin, and wore their uniforms differently(Like in the movies). "Hello Maya." Electra's voice was bitter and cold. "Say whos the eye candy here?" Maya turned to me. "Are you new? Because you must be if you're walking around with that. How bout you ditch the geek and come with us?" Electra's eyes were wide. She looked at me. "Nico you're not go-" Maya pushed her down. "Oh shut up." I leaned down to help her. I almost didn't because there was a reddish tint in her blue eyes. Her hands tightened on the leash. Then she muttered under her breath, "SIC em αγόρι." (Sic em boy). Uh oh.

***Electra's POV***

After Maya had pushed me down I felt a surge of rage and power. I had felt this way before. It happens when I'm angry. Like really, REALLY angry. My grip tightened on the leash and said, "SIC em αγόρι." That's when Shady latched on to Maya's leg. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get you mangy mutt off of me!" I stood. "Sorry, I guess he just doesn't like people who mistreat his owner." I smiled devilishly. "Miss. Collins!" Mr. Drak's voice boomed. Oh great. "Miss Collins! You are to report back to my office immediately!" I looked back at Nico. 'I'll wait.' he mouthed. I sighed. I could hear the three witches laugh as I trudged away.

"This is the third time this week you've caused a havek! This behavior must stop!" I squirmed in my chair. "I know sir. I'll try harder."

"No. No more trying. You're going to blow my cover. I'm afraid you'll have to die." My eyes went wide and I fell backwards in my chair. When I opened then I was face to... well scaly face with Mr. Ladon. I screamed.

"Now, now. Ssstay quiet. We don't want your little boyfriend to hear." He hissed.

I was so scared. I just started screaming again. "Nico! Nico! Nico! Nico help me!" Drak clamped his scaly hand. "What are you?" I managed to say. "We are Draco Ladon's(A/N I'm not sure if that's really what it is, that's just what it said in the english version of the words). We are only two of the hundred heads."

None of this made since. Half dragon men were running my school and I never noticed? I need to get out more.

"Electra!" It was Nico voice. Suddenly I was half awake in Grover's arms. "Electra get up. Come on!" I groaned. When my eyes fully adjusted I jumped to my feet.

Nico was fighting the a two headed dragon. "Nico!" I yelled. "Stay back Electra!" 'How am I going to help him' I thought. 'Use the ring.' I heard a female voice say. I looked down at my ring. How was an insignificant thing like a ring help me here?

When I took it off to examine it I accidentally pushed the golden apple. Before I knew it I was holding a black sword with a ruby studded handle and a golden apple in the middle. "Woah. Thank you mom." When I looked at the sword I felt that feeling again only it was not anger but adrenalin that coursed through my veins. "Let's dance dragon man." I said as I charged the beast. Leting this power consume me. That's when I felt like another person. A new me. I had never felt like this before.

***Nico's POV***

I don't know what happened. One moment she's lying almost unconscious the next she has a sword in her hands charging the beast! It must have something to do with her godly parent. Seems to that everyone knows who it is but me. I've tried to get it out of my dad but he won't give in. I just hope she's not my sister. That would suck.

She was really good. I just kinda stood there. dumbfounded at her strength.

She was standing atop the dead body of her former principal/vice principal. Her once blue eyes were stained with red. "Electra?" I said, cautiously walking toward her. Her head whipped around to look at me. She raised her sword to attack but collapsed in my arms. Her sword wrapped around her right ring finger and turned into a ring. "Grover. Go get Percy and Chiron." I said, as I picked Electra up bridal style. "I'm going to take Electra home."

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Of course I do. I was given every piece of information I could get my hands on." I paused. "That's creepy isn't it?"

As we exited the school grounds Percy was waiting with Chiron and Shady(we could have anything happen to him. Electra would kill us!). "I'll meet up with you guys later." I said. "Don't wait up." I laughed.

***Electra's POV***

When I finally came to my head hurt and I was moving. But my feet weren't. I was being carried by something nice and warm.

I nuzzled my head into the surface. "Electra," I voice whispered, "Are you awake?" My eyes shot open. I was being carried by Nico. I looked up at his warm loving face. I felt a small blush crawl into my cheeks. "Hi, Nico." I said softly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. I think you should see your dad before we take you to camp." I was about to open my mouth to ask what camp but then he said, "Here we are." He reluctantly put me down, and I wish he hadn't. He made me feel so safe and... fluttery. When I opened the door my father was sleeping on the couch so we walked in quietly, slowly shutting the door behind us. I lightly nudged my dad. "Papa. Wake up." His eyes slowly opened. "Ellie? Is that you?"

"Yes papa. It's me." He slowly got up. "Happy birthday my Golden Apple." he smiled. "Thank you daddy." I heard Nico cleared his throat. "Papa, this is my friend Nico di Angelo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He extended his hand. "As you. Ellie never brings friends home."

"Papa!" I whined. Nico cleared his throat again. "Mr. Collins. My associate and I will be needing to take your daughter to a safer place for the time being." My fathers face fell and I was in total shock. "This is about her mother, isn't it?" My mother? I gasped. The ring. "What's going on? What's got this to do with my mom. I haven't seen her since I was I baby!"

"Honey. Your mother wasn't just a special person. She was a goddess."

"What's that mean?"

"It means," Nico said, "That you're a demigod." My eyes grew wide. Those few words made my whole world grow a little clearer. It explained the vast understanding of the greek language, the stories that dad always read to me before I went to bed as a kid!

I felt faint. "Electa? You okay? You look a little pale." Nico asked. I nodded. "I'm fine. But earlier you said that you were going to take me away someplace. Where am I going."

"Ellie. There is a place called Camp Half-Blood. It's where you'll be safe. Now you should go pack. Mr. di Angelo go help her. I have some work to do before you go." He grabbed his cane and staggered into the other room. "Come on Nico. My rooms this way."

"What about your dorm?"

"Most of my things are here. Just in case I could live with him, off campus." When I opened the door to my room I opened the closet to look for my red suitcase with black roses on it, it never seemed to seem full(also given to me by my mother). "Can you start by taking the pictures off my dresser?" Nico nodded.

Let's see. I've got my t-shirts, pants, underwear, bras, IPod, dresses, shoes, and-

"Who's this?" Nico said, I turned to see him holding a picture of me and my mother when I was only 8 months old. "That's me mom when I was little. It's the only picture I have of her." I rested my head on his shoulder. "She looks like you." He said looking down at me, "Same beautiful blue eyes. Like an ocean." I blushed. "Thank you. I you look like your dad." He seemed totally shocked. "Same black eyes. But yours are bright black holes that seem to draw me in." And right when I thought we were going to kiss he asked, "How do you know about my dad?" I turned. "I had a dream about you. You were in the underworld, with Hades. And since you called him father. I guessed he was your dad." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "So you know that I'm the son of Death and you still wanted to talk to me?" I turned to look at his face. "Of course. You're a great guy Nico and I, I think I..." We leaned in a little more. Just centimeters apart. "Electra." Nico whispered. His warm breath tickled my lips, and just as our lips grazed, "Electra! Are you done packing?" My dad yelled. Nico pulled away and with a shaky voice I said, "Yes Papa. Just a few more things to shove in."

"Alright!" I picked up the last few things and zipped up my bag. When my dad opened the door he pulled me into a hug. "I have something to give to you a little something before you go." He fished in his pocket for a small black box. When I opened it. I gasped. "Oh papa." It was a silver charm bracelet. It already had 3 charms on it. A golden apple, a tornado, and a pair of angel wings. "Thank you so much." I hadn't even noticed I was crying till papa wiped them away. "Be safe." His gaze shifted and landed on Nico. "And you. Keep her safe." Nico nodded. "Of course, sir." A big black SUV pulled up and honked. "And there's our ride. I'll go wait at the car. You come when you're ready." We heard some barking. "Shady'll wait to." He smiled as he jogged to the car. "Papa I'll miss you so much. I promise I'll come back someday." I gave him one last huge. "Ellie. I don't care if I'll ever see you again. As long you're safe I'm happy." The tears that I had tried to hold back came flooding out. "Good bye. I'll try and contact you some way. So-so don't talk like that."

"All right. Now go. You don't want to keep them waiting." I nodded, and jogged away before I could change my mind.

When I opened the sliding door I noticed two things. 1. That the Percy person from earlier was driving and 2. My precious Shady was in a pet carrier cage. I let out a shriek of shock. "What is my little angel doing in a cage?!" I yelled at Percy. "He was growling and biting me! What was I supposed to do?" he yelled back. I opened the cage and cradled him in my arms. "Maybe he doesn't like you." Nico slid in next to me. Shady started licking his face. "See. He likes Nico. Maybe he'd like you better if you were more like him." He glared at me from the front mirror. I just smiled. "Be nice Electra." I jumped. I hadn't even noticed that Mr. B was in the car till he had spoken. "Fine." I said, looking out the window. "Where are we going anyways?"

"New York, New York." Percy said. My eyes went wide. "But that's like 2 hours away!"

"Yep." I smiled mockingly. "I hope you have something to pass the time with." I groaned.

Good bye Hartford, CT. Hello New York, NY.


	5. Chapter 5

***Electra's POV***

"Are we there yet?" I whined for the millionth time. Percy clenched his jaw. "Almost."

"And how far is almost?" I asked, "Like a mile, two, three?"

"Why I otta."

"Percy calm yourself. And Electra. Be patient." Mr. B said.

I sighed and put my earbuds in my ear. It was 'Fallin' by Alicia Keys. After 10 mins of it on replay Nico whispered, "Hey Electra."

"Yeah?" I whispered back, taking out my earbuds. "You have a great voice." He smiled. "What do you mean?"

"You were just singing. I guess you didn't notice. But you sounded really good." Shady barked. Nico chuckled. "Even Shady agrees." We giggled. "We're here!" Percy announced. "Finally." Me and Nico groaned. "Jinx!" I yelled. "Aw no fair!" I grabbed Shady and my suitcase. "Totally was too." When my eyes fell on the camp it was more looking at heaven on earth. It was beautiful. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Electra." Nico said. "Now let's go take a look around. Shall we?" Shady barked. "Of course Shady you can come too." I smiled. How is it that a boy like him likes a girl like me?

I pondered this the whole time. Soon we came to our last stop. The lake. It was quiet and peaceful until Percy came charging our way. His once jet black hair was bubble gum pink. He jumped behind us. "Don't tell her where I am!"

"Who?" I asked. Percy shh-ed me. "She's coming!" I tuned to see a little girl, about the age of 5, come skipping towards us. When she was in front of us she asked, "Have you seen Percy anywhere?" She had her hands behind her back and batted her long eyelashes over her warm brown eyes that matched her brown hair. "Why?" I asked. "Because," she stamped her foot down and frowned. "He made fun of my dolly!" Percy's head popped up from behind us. "All I said was that I found it weird you named your teddy bear Reginald!" She smiled, "Found you!"

"Oh crap!" Percy said, before running away. The girl laughed and followed. "Who was that?" I asked, completely confused. "That was Izzy Roads. Daughter of Iris and blessed by Hecate she makes it her priority to torture Percy whenever she can." He chuckled. "But why? Why torture him. Even though I totally would too. But still why?"

"Well it started on her first day of camp. When she got there she was greeted by Percy, and he gloated about saving the world a bit. Which made her angry and she's tormented him ever since."

"Makes since." I said, laughing. When I looked at Nico his eyes were wide. "What?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said, taking my hand and dragging me away. "Chiron!" Nico yelled. When I looked at who, or more what, we were heading toward I felt faint.

Mr. B's upper torso was literally on top of a white stallion body. "Chiron look!" Mr. B, er Chiron's eyes went a little wide. "My, my, I didn't think you'd be claimed so quickly."

"Say what now?" Claimed? What does that mean. "Um... look up." I did. There was a shimmering golden apple over my head. I screamed. "What is that?!"

"The symbol of Eris." Chiron said, "Unforchantly we don't have a cabin for her. So in the meantime would you mind staying with Nico?"

"Of course not." I said. "Good. Nico, take her to get settled in will you?" He nodded. His cheeks held a tint of pink. "Oh and I'll take... Shady to our pets facility if you don't mind." I looked down at Shady and nodded. He took Shady and I walked away with Nico.

You couldn't miss the Hades cabin even if you were blind. The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull hung over the doorway. There were also torches that had some kinda green fire on them. "Wow." I said. "What?" Nico asked defensively. "Nothing. It's just so... beautiful."

"How?"

"Well, look. The chiseled feature of the columns. The way the obsidian shines. Whoever created this really put some effort into it." I sighed. "Who created it?" Nico blushed a dark red. "I did." I gasped. "Wow Nico." We kinda stood there awkwardly for a while when Nico said, "Well I bet you'd like to get inside right?" I nodded.

Inside was even better. It had dark wood floors, dark gray wall, and a black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. "This is the best place EVER."

"Um, thanks. Uh, you can take this room." He opened the door and I gasped again. It was so pretty. It had a queen sized bed that was coated in pillows to the that I could barely see the black and gray bedspread. On both sides of it there was a nightstand that had red and deep purple roses on them. There was a black vanity and a dresser. And to top it all of there was a small light up chandelier. "I'll leave you to unpack and such." Even though I wanted him to stay I couldn't risk him seeing my underwear! "Okay. See ya later." He smiled and shut the door. I found a window and opened it to let some light in. Then I categorized my belongings like shirt, pants, ect. After the 2 hours it took to do everything I decided to take a shower. But my room had no bathroom. 'I bet since Nico's the one who designed it it must be in his room!' I thought.

There was only two doors in the whole cabin I guess the one that wasn't mine was his. I opened the door slowly. I was surprised at how clean it was. All the boys I know would never take the time to get their room this clean.

His was about the same setup as mine only his was missing the vanity, roses, and chandelier. His bedspread was I little different too. Mine had gray roses, while his had white skull and crossbones. Plus there was a door next to his dresser. 'That's gotta be it!' I opened the door and I was so relieved to see that the bathroom had a shower. I quickly stripped down and hopped in. The warm water felt so good on my skin. I was so relaxed.

***Nico's POV***

"Hey Nico!" Annabeth said as I paced the lake. "Oh, Hey Annabeth."

"What's up? Something bothering you?"

"It's just. You know that we had a new camper today right?"

"Yeah. She seems really nice." she smiled. "Wait. Let me guess. You like her!" I blushed. "N-no. She's just a friend." I fiddled with my hands. "Uh-huh. Sure. So what about her?"

"Well It's her birthday. So what do I get her?"

"Well what does she like?"

"Well she's the daughter of Eris, so... chaotic things?" she crossed her arms. "Really? You did NOT just say that."

"What?"

"Do you even know her personality? Family? I'm mean if you like her you should know her."

"Hey! I know about those things!"

"Then tell me. What does she like?"

"Well. She likes roses, the colors red, gold, and silver. Um, she also likes swimming, singing, and acting. And I think that's it."

"Okay so how about we go shopping for her?"

My eyes went wide. "Really Annabeth? You'd do that for me?"

"Well yeah. I mean you helped save the world. I kinda owe ya." She smiled. And just like that we were off.

When we reached the mall I wanted to go to Hot Topic but Annabeth wanted to go into Deb's. I ended giving up since she offered to also plan Electra's birthday party. I was in charge of picking out the gift so after getting shot down about 20 times because 'this one's too dirty' or 'that's to covered for this weather'. But finally we found the perfect dress. (Link: sexy_red_black_halter_neck/thing?id=51765954) "She's going to LOVE it!" Annabeth squealed. "Yeah." I hope.

When we got back to class we found some ribbon and tied the black box the cashier gave us. When I opened the door I knocked on Electra's door but I got no answer. 'She must be exploring camp.' I thought. I left the box on her bed with the card I got her, just in case she came back and I was gone, and headed to my room. When I opened my door my mouth dropped almost to the floor.

Standing before me was a half naked, wet,(and sexy) Electra. She had on a sexy red bra with black lace and a pair of red underwear with black lace. We she saw me she screamed and I flung my hand over my eyes. "Nico! What are you doing here?!" She screamed. "Um. This is my room?"

"Well you still could have knock. I mean you're the one who has the bathroom!"

"But why are you changing in MY room?"

"I, um, well..." she trailed off. "Well what?"

"I can't tell you!" I felt her run past me. Great. It's her birthday and she's upset. I opened my eyes and sighed. I picked up the clothes Electra left and went to her room. I knocked on the door. "Electra?" I asked. "Yes? Come in." she said.

When I walked in she was clothed and she hadn't touched the gift. That either ment she was waiting for me or didn't want it. "I brought you your clothes." She said nothing. "Um, have you looked at the gift yet?" She lifted her head a bit. "No." She shifted. "I was hoping I hadn't made you angry and that you'd come and watch me open it." she blushed. I smiled. "Well since I'm here go ahead and open it." She smiled and took the box. "I always save the card for last." she said. When she opened it her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh Nico." she said, breathlessly. "You like it? I had my friend Annabeth help me pick it out."

"I love it!" she flung her arms around me, making the box drop. We looked at it. "One of us should get that." I said, looking into her blue eyes. "I think that can wait." she said before she gently placed her lips onto mine. When she unlocked our lips and her eyes opened she clamped her hand over her mouth and turned away. "I'm sorry Nico."

"For what?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You probably like that Annabeth girl you talked about!" She almost yelled. I was taken aback. "Electra. That's not true. Annabeth's Percy's girlfriend and a great friend. Ands she could never hold a flame to you." I turned her to face me. It broke my heart to see her with tears in her eyes. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh Nico!" She kissed me again. But this time it was more heated. More passion. She gave a small moan. I broke away. "You should put the dress on. I've got another surprise for you."

"Okay." she picked up the box. "No peeking." She giggled and I left to change.

(Link: nico_di_angelo/set?id=80288834)

When she came out she looked better that a daughter of Aphrodite. "Do I look good?"

"When don't you?" I kissed her on the cheek.

In addition to her dress she added a few more things to her outfit (Link: cgi/set?id=90863571). (A/N: the tiara comes later) "Let's go." She said taking my arm.

***Electra's POV***

Nico took me to the amphitheater. It was HUGE. There were people everywhere, dancing to the pop music. "And here's the Birthday Girl now!" A blond girl said at the DJ booth thing. "That's Annabeth." Nico said. So I'll finally get to meet Annabeth. Great. "Electra! Electra!" A small voice cried. Izzy came running towards us. She was absolutely ADORABLE (Link: daughter_iris/set?id=90860127)! "Yes Izzy." I said, kneeling down to her level. "I just couldn't wait for you to open my present!" she handed my a box.

Inside was a black teddy bear. "Aw. Thank you Izzy."

"His name is Leopold." She said, matter of factually. She took her brown one out and said, " Reginald and him are friends." I was going to say something when she squealed saying, "Drake! Drake!" I laughed. "Shall I take you to the surprise now?"

"You mean to say that ALL of this isn't the surprise?"

"Yep."

"Then lets." I took his arm and me swam through the sea of people.


End file.
